Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The development of subterranean operations and the processes involved in removing hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation typically involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling a wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
While performing subterranean operations, it is often desirable to suspend downhole tools in the wellbore from a rope, wire, line, tube, or cable. Downhole tools may be utilized to monitor or measure various characteristics of the subterranean formation. Some downhole tools may include features that move relative to one another. Such features may be coupled to a linear actuator, which, when activated, may move one feature relative to another feature. Such moving features may be communicatively coupled together by wiring that allows the moving features to communicate with each other. Moreover, the wiring may be routed between such features by a wiring conduit.